


The Consulting Senior and his Baker

by raigicide



Series: The Consulting Senior and his Baker [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bromance, Cake, College, Male Friendship, New Friendship, Other, mild johnlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raigicide/pseuds/raigicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sherlock and John are in college and they meet when Sherlock goes to find out what cake is really about.John has a student job to pay for loans and stuff.Basically John and Sherlock meeting in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock meets John at Speedy's.They're both in college.

**The Consulting Senior and his Baker**

_**Part 1** _

_**Experiment** _

                    Sherlock knew that Mycroft _loved_ cake.He just had to find out what the big deal was.Sherlock being himself had never tasted the much adored sweet because the sickly scent drove him up the wall.

                   So whenever he had the chance (between college and his budding career as a self proclaimed 'Consulting Detective' ) he decided that he would visit a bakery.It was a social experiment to determine the causes for the obsessive admiration for the sweet.

                  The week after he decided on his experiment, he got the chance that he had been waiting for.So he walked out of his dorm room(where he lived alone... _thank god_ ) wearing his new coat and scarf as he walked.He saw a few of the girls stare at him as he walked down the main street joining the college,boys and girls dorms. Dismissing the strange glances that were usually reserved for the jocks,he decided that he liked the coat.It made him feel mysterious and powerful.

                  He walked down the footpath and to a street reserved for bakers...unimaginatively called Baker's Street.He walked around the street,looking into some windows and ignoring them entirely as they looked way to warm and _fuzzy_ for his taste.Finally he chanced upon one bakery that seemed okay.Speedy's it was called.He walked in and saw that it was a warm and cheerful place..but it didn't have the fuzz which the other bakeries had(mainly for the benefit of the couples).This was a practical bakery which sold everything.Coffee,tea,cakes,sandwiches...the works.

               He sat down at a table where he could observe everyone without them thinking he was a weirdo.He looked at the happy groups of friends,couples and families laughing and enjoying together. _Sentiment_..he thought with disgust.Such an unwanted and useless thing to have.What good did it do except complicate everything and mess up your judgement.Nevertheless it was an important variable to his deductions.He continued his observations making mental notes.

              After a few minutes a harrowed looking man approached him in an apron.It was obviously a uniform going by the strange shape and the word 'Speedy's' written across it.The man was new judging by how clean the apron was and how badly he was managing the rush hours.Sherlock looked at the man's face and saw that he wasn't a man at all. Infact the ' _man_ ' was almost as old as Sherlock...a few years older maybe.

John his name-tag read.


	2. His Choice..First Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John selects Sherlock's cake.What's Sherlock's reaction...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE  
> *I used the name of the Imperial college only for reference as leaving the part about Sherlock's college would seem strange.It's only a reference so I've changed it around to suit the requirements of my story.I hope its not a problem.  
> :)*

**The Consulting Senior and his Baker**

_**Part 2** _

_**His Choice..First Experience** _

 

                               Sherlock stared at the young man who looked like an older man in front of him.He had had a completely annoyed expression when he was coming over to his table but after noticing Sherlock staring his expression quickly turned to one of confusion.

"Hey...you okay man?You gonna order anything?My shifts gonna be over in sometime but I have to fill up on another customer to finish today's quota."

Sherlock mentally shook himself and went straight back to his stoic demeanor.

"Yes.Hello...John..I'm not experienced at all in the world of cakes and sweets.Frankly I find them _disgusting_..But I thought why not give it a go.So I would appreciate your recommendation for someone who wants to have a cake that doesn't smell like one at all and won't make him retch internally..or externally."

John simply stared.

The poor man was confused.' _Simpleton_ ',Sherlock thought.Suddenly John's expression changed again.

"Er... _okay_...You know what?"he said brightly,"I have just the thing for you."

                         John rushed off before Sherlock could ask what it was that John had ordered for him.

                        After a few minutes John rushed back and put a simple silver plate on Sherlock's table.It looked like a deceptively simple creation.No fuss and no fancy stuff on it like the ones Mycroft loved(or used to love as he claimed to have gone on a diet...again).It didn't smell ghastly either. In fact it smelled...rather _good_.John waited at the table.Sherlock oblivious to this sat staring at the odd sweet before him.It smelled like coffee...but not like coffee.He analyzed it and as he prepared himself to take his first ever bite of cake he noticed that John hadn't moved at all from his position by the table.He stood there stock still...apprehensively.Like an animal was about to take it's first sample of a peace offering.And if it wasn't liked the said animal would bite his head off.Or perhaps it was Sherlock being over analytical.

                       Sherlock looked at John and John looked straight back.No hesitation or fear in his expression. This was the first time that **ANYONE** (apart from his immediate family) has looked at Sherlock without getting that expression.An expression of contained horror,disgust and/or complete bafflement at his genius.Sherlock decided much to his surprise that he would try to behave properly with this strange young man with a thousand expressions.

                      So Sherlock picked up his spoon and went to take a bite sized portion of the cake.

Then he looked at John and said,"You know...you don't have to watch me eat cake.Although I may not be well versed in it's types I do know how to eat.You may leave if you want to."

Then much to Sherlock's surprise(this man had made Sherlock feel surprised too many times) John said smirking slightly,"No I'd like to watch you have your first _EVER_ bite of cake.I'd like to see that expression on someones face.Thinking that I put that expression there..whether it's a good one or bad one will make me laugh.Besides this selfish reason regarding my entertainment the other reason for my waiting is so that I see what reaction you have to a new creation of mine.I just thought it up yesterday and the manager said he'd love to put it on.So ones a professional and another's a personal reason for me to stay.So go ahead."

He stared intently at Sherlock..or rather his spoon that had been held near his mouth.

Sherlock took a bite out of his spoon and sat back.

John stared and Sherlock saw his body tense.

Then Sherlock smiled. "That was good.Thank you John.Your creation really helped make a good first impression of cakes.. as well of you."

                   John almost melted with relief.Sherlock saw the air leave his body.John relaxed and smiled at Sherlock.A real genuine smile that seemed to elude Sherlock wherever he went.People only faked smiles so that they could glean information from Sherlock...this man had just _smiled_ at someone like Sherlock.

"You need living quarters am I right?I live in a dormitory not far from here.If you so wish...you could move in with me.I have no room-mate. Seeing as you have just joined a college..possibly my own..Imperial?"

"Er....yes...bu-"

"I am not asking you to make your decision right at this moment.If you wish to wish to talk to me again you could always come by the dorm and ask for me.If you do accept however you ought to know that I am terribly lazy, inexpressive and I play the violin at unearthly times.My habits are terrible.But you will be comfortable as I will not interfere in your life...much...and I would prefer the same courtesy extended to me."

"Erm...see I don't know you... _AT ALL_..."

"I'm Sherlock Holmes.Imperial Senior and I stay in wing B room number 22.The first door on the right.I know that you are living with your brother much to your own disgust.You want to live alone or away from him.I know you want to be a doctor and are willing to put in a lot of work for it.For both of it.I l also know that you want to be an army doctor.I belive that's enough to go on for now don't you?"

"HUH?eh...okay...bu-but how...wait _wha-_ "

"Goodbye for now"

Sherlock paid for the sweet although he had no idea how much it cost.

He just hoped that John was impressed enough to accept his offer.

He could use someone as frank and... _kind_ as that person in his life.

Sherlock walked out feeling much better.

Thanks to _cake_...he decided that would never **_ever_** tell Mycroft.


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's POV  
> The Strange Meeting leaves him baffled.

**The Consulting Senior and his Baker**

_**Part 3** _

_**Confusion** _

                             John stared after the strange boy who had whirled out of Speedy's a few seconds ago.At first John had thought that the boy...Sherlock Holmes had been a man.Possibly because of his height,even when he was seated...or the strange coat.Shaking his head John walked away from the booth and into the kitchen feeling more and more confused with each step.He thought back to the start of the day.

" _John-boy_!I'm putting your cake into the menu tomorrow!Not sure if it'll work though!Be _proud_ young man!Taking your first step into the confectioners world!",said Mr.Redmond the owner of Speedy's. John frowned when the large man called him 'John-boy'.

"Thanks Mr.R...I could use the publicity."

"Yes..yes now go work!We're entering rush hour!,"said Mr R.clearly dismissing him.

                          John strode into the main dining area thinking about how his sister had just emptied the fridge of the beer he got the day before.He needed a place of his own desperately.Her flat stank too much of alcohol and... _her_.John's nose wrinkled at the memory of the stench.But since rush hours had started and he was the new kid and he had bagged the worst shift,he couldn't remain distracted for long.The amount of people in the bakery increased exponentially and John found himself get more and more frustrated.He was working his arse off and he didn't even get paid much.He was definitely asking for a raise.All the better for his savings plan.He cursed in his mind when the annoying Git couple turned up and the man started bossing John around like he was his personal servant.

 _'Bring us a napkin,her glass is dirty fix it immediately,can't you do anything properly?!,honestly I'm_ so _going to report you little man!' ._

                        Biting back several rude words and gestures at the last comment John just thought how easy it would be to maim the irritating git.The other two newbies were on their break and since John had a bit more experience he was told to stick it out for a _tiny_ bit (try 2 hours) longer before a break.He was starting to sweat.This bakery business was tiring he thought.Especially the rude patrons...they drained him the most.Mainly because while half of him was serving them with a smile the other spent most of the energy holding back punches and profanities." _It will all be better tomorrow,_ "he thought.." _My sweet goes on the menu...I hope the first person to taste it is worthy of my first effort in baking._ "

                       Then as if on an impulse John looked towards the secluded dark booth that no-one generally occupied and thus no one waits on.Someone was sitting there and no one had seen him.There, sat the strangest man he has ever seen.He was pale skinned and had a mop of unruly dark curls on his head.He sat staring blankly in the direction of the git couple...eyes never moving and barely blinking.The man had an angular face with... _jesus_...the sharpest cheekbones John had ever seen.John realised that he had been staring and was snapped out of his reverie by and order from the git.Honestly if he hadn't been one of the best customers..John would have thrown him out by now.After meeting their demans John walked towards the dark booth remembering the strange man thoroughly annoyed.

                       The man had been staring at Mr and Mrs Git the whole time John realised with a start as he walked over to him.By the time John was at the table,the man had fixed that stare onto him. _"Blue eyes...or green?Grey perhaps..?,"_ John wondered as the large but angled eyes of the man stared at him.His heartbeat rose fractionally.Realising that the man wasn't blinking and that he might be having some problem John asked him worriedly whether he was okay. The man... _wait_...he wasn't a man..It was a _kid._.probably half a year younger than him.But the boy's intelligent eyes and divine posture seemed to hint at a mature young man.

                     Then he spoke.By god he had a _marvellous_ voice.For a kid of barely 19 or 20 his voice was a deep baritone that made John get a strange feeling in his stomach.He was straight.. _thank you very much_!..but this boy was something else!

"Yes.Hello...John..I'm not experienced at all in the world of cakes and sweets.Frankly I find them _disgusting_..But I thought why not give it a go.So I would appreciate your recommendation for someone who wants to have a cake that doesn't smell like one at all and won't make him retch internally..or externally,"he said.

                     John had lost his train of thought when the boy had begun speaking.Snapping back into the present he realised that the boy had made a request.The request of his first every cake.This boy...who looked like he came from a highly priviledged background hadn't ever had _cake_?Suddenly John had a minor epiphany.Who better to taste test his first creation than a first time sweet eater?He would get an honest reaction definitely!John told the boy that he would be back and ran into the kitchen.Sneaking his (nameless) sweet past Mr.R. wasn't been to hard.

                   He rushed back to see that the boy had adopted a bored expression but when John stopped at his table his expression changed rapidly.It went from bored to surprise to apprehension.John put the pastry on the table.He hadn't got around to decorating it much.The chocolate and coffee sponge just had ginger and dark chocolate icing decorated simply by maing it spikey using the back of a spoon.Sherlock eyed the pastry with a slightly sick expression. _Perhaps it's too simple...?_

                  John started getting nervous.He felt his back and neck tense as the boy picked up the tiny dessert spoon and broke off a tiny piece of his pastry.

                  Suddenly he looked straight at John and said in a commanding but non-threatening way,"You know...you don't have to watch me eat cake.Although I may not be well versed in it's types I do know how to eat.You may leave if you want to."

                 Basically he was telling John to go away.

                 John told the boy that he was staying.He wanted to see his expression when he ate his first piece of cake.Not just because he was eating cake for the first time but also because he wanted to see a complete newbie's honest opinion. Then John braced himself for the barrage of insults and gestures that customers made when someone didn't do as they were told.Because Speedy's motto was ' _The customer is the first priority and he is always right_.'Another reason why John couldn't punch The Git.He would get fired for upsetting(try beating to a pulp) a customer.

                But it didn't come.The boy simply shrugged and put the spoon in his mouth.

                John froze.This was it.It was the moment when his dessert would get approved or dismissed by a first timer.The moment of truth.His raise depended on this boy liking his sweet.He could feel Mr.R's eyes on his back...no doubt gearing up for a spectacular rant for giving a customer a pastry that wasn't on the menu yet(didn't have a price tag yet).

                Then the boy smiled.Not wide...he didn't grin or anything.He just made a tiny movement to his lips which made them turn up.And John's heart started beating faster.Just by a tiny bit.

                He had liked his creation...John realised his tension melting.He grinned feeling instantly happier.Mr R seemed to find the fact that the boy hadn't gotten up and thrown the plate away satisfying and relaxed aswell. Then the boy looked at him and thanked him saying that his sweet created a good first impression of cakes in general....aswell as that of John. John's heart started beating fast enough for him to notice.

             Because this boy..this strange stranger had given him a compliment and had shot a quick but proper smile in his direction.

             Suddenly the posture of the boy infront of him changed.He sat straight and squared his shoulders.John feeling nervous at the sudden change backed off a tiny bit.Not noticeably but just enough to increase the distance between him and the sudden sparks of intelligence and life that seemed to spring out from the boy.

             And suddenly the boy was asking whether he wanted to share a dorm room with him.He knew that John had joined the Imperial College and that he needed his own space.He told John about his habits and that he would attempt to stay out of John's way and would like it if John did the same for him.

             John stuttered telling him that they _JUST_ met...10 minutes ago and he was proposing that they share a dorm room?Though only 10% of that came out as coherent speech. He went on telling John his address and just to pique John's interest in him told him his(John's) life story.It was slightly unnerving how accurate he was.

            The kid knew how John stayed with his brother(not accurate but close enough).He knew that John wanted to be a doctor and an army doctor at that.He also knew that John was willing to give it his all to achieve that goal.He stopped there but John knew that the boy had gotten to know more about him in the mere 15 minutes (now) that they had been together.

            His name was Sherlock Holmes..John registered after the huge speech that he had given.He had said it at the start but John's fasicnation had ignored that small piece of vital information that Sherlock Holmes had given about himself...besides his address.

           Sherlock slid out of the booth, stood up and John was surprised that he had to tilt his head up to see Mr.Holmes' face when he was standing.He was **THAT** tall. _6"2'...?Yeah.._ That was probably how tall he was.Then he put some cash...(a _fifty_ _pound note??_ ) on the table and walked of with a swirl of his long coat.

John sputtered at the back of the genius boy..Sherlock Holmes.What a long and strange name.But he didn't seem like anything else.Not a Michael,Tom or David.Those names seemed _way_ too common for someone like _that_ boy.

 _Sherlock Holmes..Holmes..Sherlock..._ the name seemed to roll around in John's head as Mr.Holmes walked away into the London day.

How the _heck_ had he known so much about John?Had Harry told anyone about their living situation?No...that would be too considerate of her.

But one thing was certain. John had to see and get to know more about this Sherlock Homes.

He decided almost instantly that he would go see him at his dorm the next day.


End file.
